Mine to Hold
by Rohge-Killer
Summary: Sequel to "All on Him" What would you do if you lost the only love of your life? How far would you go to rejoin them? And how painful would it be? For Adam Taurus, being ripped from his love, was just to much for him. T for Character Death. Not a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. The long awaited sequel to ''All on Him'' It took forever I know. I've been really busy with work, yes work, something that many people don't know about.**

 **Like how we humans supposedly only use 10% of our brains. Well I hate to break this to you, but if you believe that bullshit, then you probably do use only 10%**

 **#noregrets**

 **Hey if i cared, I'd say otherwise.**

 **Back to the story. The outcome of the story was very close in the polls and while some may be disappointed, eh, no offense...**

 **I can't please everyone.**

 **Sorry it's true.**

 **And also remember, this is an AU/Alternate universe, so of course, its not canon. None of this is legit to the real storyline, so just relax.**

 **I don't really have much to say, but, enjoy.**

* * *

"We used to say

That you only

Hear the music

When your heart

Begins to Break"

Not every love story has a happy ending. But that doesn't mean it's not worth reading.

* * *

 _What can allow a person to seemingly forget everything around them?_

 _And i mean, everything!?_

 _What type of emotion does it take to make one seem to be lost in time? And how strong does said emotion have to be? I can't say how one like that would feel and, Personally, I feel myself as a lucky one to have never had to succumb to one of these sad moments in life._

 _At least not yet._

 _But for whatever reason, to all those who have had the dismay to have gone through something like that. Just know that I, am so sorry for the torture you must have gone through. And whatever tragic event that had caused it. And as I said, though I have never been through, and hope to never, go that deep into my own psyche..._

 _...I have seen it before._

 _It was during the White Fang invasion on Beacon and Vale, a day i will never forget. That day, I would have lost my life to a giant Nevermore, if it weren't for the many Hunters and Huntresses that had stayed behind to defend their school. But before the giant wings and talons of the monstrous bird would engulf me, thats when I saw two people exit what i guess was the mess hall._

 _Though the one I was particularity focusing on, was the only one that was able to walk._

 _The other, a girl from what i could tell, was wearing almost all black and white. With, obvious splatters of red. Im no doctor, but i could tell that she wasn't exactly in the best of positions._

 _The one carrying her seemed to be in a very saddened and heartbroken state, if you can call them that. Like I had previously mentioned, a form in which a person seems to walk past time itself still eludes me and I still wonder what it takes to completely forget everything around them. Like a trance but it was so much worse. And for the one who see's it...that would be me... well. Lets just say i might have just witnessed either a flicker in the greatest tale of love ever told, or saddest moment of said tale._

 _And as you're about to hear, this all happened in a matter of a few short seconds. Every detail, i guess i was lucky to catch considering. At the time, it seemed like it was much longer._

 _The person in question, the one holding the girl, was a man, that i was for sure of. Tall, husky looking fellow, and a Faunus i should probably mention. Not that I'm racist, no. I just thought it would help paint a better picture._

 _Well this Faunus seemed to be rather upset about something. The curl of the lip gave it away, though it was only my guess. The persons eyes were covered by a white mask so it was quite hard to truly tell. And the eyes of the girl...well... Weren't exactly looking back. At least im sure they weren't, then again, it could have been that i was more focused on getting myself as far away from Beacon, let alone Vale, as possible._

 _Guess i wasn't doing that good of a job now was I?_

 _Sorry. Getting off topic._

 _Well, like how i would expect a person with a broken heart to act, they seem to just, move around in an, undeterred and very slow pace, yet somehow maintaining a balance in their step. To be honest, i was very impressed that he hadn't fallen on his knees._

 _If it wasn't enough, the girls arms seemed to fall limp, hanging from her body. Though he made no adjustments to her form and pressed on to wherever they where set on going. Probably far away from here I'd imagine._

 _At one point, and something that I will never see again, A Beowolf had decided to test its luck against the seemingly defenseless duo. The creatures hungry red eyes stood out with its coal black coat and I could hear it's terrible growl even with all the commotion. I expected there to be blood all over the grey stones, along with mine if i didn't get away. But in a flash, the man had pulled out a long red blade seemingly out of nowhere which in turn, cut the beast in two. All the while, adjusting his weight so the other wouldn't fall out of his arms._

 _I was so amazed at what I had just seen, that i almost didn't notice the direction that they were heading. I thought, ''how completly mental do you have to be, to walk straight into_ _the fire and brimstone'' or through the flames basically, all the while carrying the other in their arms during all of the torment nonetheless. Alive or dead i can't exactly tell, but i know one thing. Those two look like they had just went through hell!_

 _And unless im wrong, because i could be, and I sort of hope I am...im very sure I hear the distinct sound of a wallowing or howling scream that had to be of pain._

 _I don't know what else it could have been._

 _Like nothing i had ever heard before and probably will never hear again. It was more animal like than any Human or Faunus could produce. You might ask why i think i could be wrong? That i could have heard something else entirely?_

 _Well, remember that Nevermore that i said had nearly ended my life. It was hovering above me at the time, and I wasn't paying to much attention to the couple. But like the ghosts they may have been, just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone._

 _Faded into memory._

 _Faded with the wind produced by the beasts heavy wings._

* * *

 **Location: Hidden Underground White Fang base, outskirts of the once populous city of Vale.**

At the moment the Grimm advances had become to much for even the remaining White Fang members to handle, the obvious choice was to get the hell out and regroup at the nearest hideout.

''Let the Grimm finish them off.'' Many of the members said before the order was given and the city nearly evacuated. Now unlike the other times where many of the attacks and assaults had been forced to halt to retreat all together, this one was issued under the command of the right hand man to Adam. And not Sir Taurus himself.

I'll explain why soon.

Jay Revren, a bird Faunus, had served under Adam Taurus since the beginning of the new era for the clan. If there was anyone that he trusted to get the job done, in any form and by any means, it was Jay. He gave the order the moment the tower had officially fallen and Beacon had become a slaughter fest of immense proportions. Leaving the city was obviously the best option if they wanted to avoid any more unnecessary casualties.

And casualties there were.

But when Jay and the remaining members returned to their hidden base VIA aircraft, the commander couldn't help but notice that the leader, his King, Adam Taurus, was not with them.

At first he was confused, wondering if he had gotten on another transport. He eased himself, and his injured men to the infirmary to mend their wounds that were given in the hard fought battle. A part of him wanted to believe that Adam was just late, maybe his aircraft was slow. Then he realized that this was Adam he was thinking of.

He was never late. Not to anything. As a matter of fact, Adam despised being late almost as much as he despised humans. He would even throw and dish out punishments to those who couldn't follow a simple task of arriving on time to even the least of important issues. About an hour after the last transport had landed, Jay began to worry. Worry enough that he had the entire perimeter scouted and every single one of his men accounted for, thrice the amount.

But nothing.

No sign of Adam. Next, Jay began to suspect that his leader had died in glorious battle. It would be a fitting way to die, especially for a warrior such as himself. But no, it couldn't be. Adam was the most skilled and ruthless fighter the white fang had to offer, hence why he was the leader. He would never surrender himself to the human filth, nor would he allow himself to be defeated by them.

The thought is absolutely...

''JAY!'' A cry came from outside the infirmary tents, where the second in command sat and tended to his troops. The already wide eyed Faunus opened the tent to see a group of at least 5 other troops, four of which were carrying two stretchers at the base of the opening.

"...sir I'm..." The lead Faunus began to say, his constant quick breathing giving away his drowsiness. "...I'm so..so sorry sir. We..." Jay shoved past the stuttering guard and looked down at the stretchers at his feet.

And when he saw who was being lifted from the ground by the rubber and plastic casing, he nearly had a heart attack.

"..no...no no no!" He gasped and sputtered as he looked down at his fallen leader. The seemingly invincible king of the White Fang had burns, awful second degree burns all over his body. His clothes were torn and nearly nothing but ash and soot remained. Even the slightest gust of wind threatened to blow away what lay intact.

His mask, which somehow still remained intact, seemed to be encased around his eyes thanks to the flames. The tissue burning a permanent seal over the mask, gluing it to his once smooth face. His nose for whatever reason, was nearly gone. His entire frontal lobe seemed to be completely misshapen.

The once gracious lips that rested on his mouth, the same ones that kissed Blake goodbye not an hour ago, and gently did so months before, were charred and brittle. Covered in scarlet and laced with a yellowish puss, it was out of the question that those lips would never feel loves embrace again.

The hair on his head, what was left of it, was a thick shade of brittled black. Every hair was either singed to the point of no return, or baked so that it would wither at the slightest touch.

His body, which was redder than a thousand flames, riddled with patches of nearly black and dry skin that serves no purpose but to scar his once husky form. His sword, though still perfectly intact, was taped to the side of him by his charred belt. Which threatened to break at a moments notice.

As for the body that lay next to Adams. Stuck in a fetile position, with her body curled and eyes closed, was Blake Belladonna. The deserter whom which Adam had once so eagerly cared for with all his desire. Yet despite the horrendous and vicious treatment of the former White Fang leader, the traitor Blake, the hypocrite, was unharmed. Not a scar on her face, nor a burn on her dead yet still smooth skin.

Though the dry blood and pale eyes indicated that she was, indeed, gone. Adam however, seemed to be alive. For the only comfort to be found within the entire recesses of his body, was the fact that he was still breathing.

Not very well as you can probably imagine. But a breath is a breath.

Jay took this as a very desperate situation. "WELL!?" He shouted to the others. "What are you waiting for? Get him inside!" He commanded with the upmost concern while still clinging to his dignity. "HURRY!"

Like an obedient son to their father, the other members of the White Fang, along with any others who had circled the bodies when they'd arrived, proceeded to pick up their leaders torn body. With the gentlest of grips, halled Adam into the tent with Jay behind them.

"Sir!?" One of the men asked, a bull Faunus if you must know. "What about her?" Jay took one look at Blakes curled body and scowled. What could he for her? She was dead. And why should he do anything other than send her body to be burnt, or fed to the Grimm. What has she done to deserve anything even remotely close to an honorable send away?

Nothing! Absolutely nothing.

He turned back to his leader, who was being placed on a medical table with the smoothest of ease, and remembered all that he had sacrificed to keep this group in check. All of his hard work to bring the White Fang together and bring an eternity of prosperity to all Faunus's around Remnant.

But he couldn't deny it. Jay couldn't lie when he says that every time he looked at Adam, he always saw Blake with him. Even after her betrayal, he always half expected to find her in his tent with him. He always saw her in his eyes and knew she was around him at all times.

Even in death, it's no different.

"...sir?..." The bull Faunus said, snapping Jay from his train of thought.

"..Bring her inside..." He said reluctantly before heading in himself.

* * *

Only minutes after preparing a bed for Adam, did hundreds of other white gang members crowd around outside the tent. Many of which had removed their masks to wipe off the sweat that had built up over the long hours of waiting for their leader to return.

But the white Grimm masks remained without a face to cling to when one of the doctors came from the tent and revealed the horrific news.

"Our leader... is dying..." The wolf doctor had said with pure guilt and sadness. At that moment, those with masks removed them to let out their salty tears. Many of them lashed out in anger, blaming the doctors for Adams position.

Though in the end, they all knew that it wasn't the doctors to blame. And after the rage subsided, did many of the hardened warriors begin to break down.

To say that Adams current condition was unspeakably dire, is far from it. Even as the best the medical team could offer, along with oxygen tanks and IVs pumping air and nutrients into his body, to say he was going to recover was a bit of a stretch.

And despite evidence that the cat Faunus was already dead, Jay had her hooked up as well to the bed next to Adam. Why?

In possible hopes that if, yes there's an if, Adam survives his injuries that he would at least like to see that she was tended to. Contrary to the extent of his injuries, and how they were found, according to the group who picked them up. It almost seemed clear that his intentions were to keep Blake safe, even at the cost of his body.

What had caused the burns was still a mystery. As far as they know, no fire breathing Grimm existed in this world and all the hunters and huntresses were fighting off the robotic soldiers and the respective Grimm. Even if such a monster existed, it seemed very unlikely that even something that deadly could take down Adam let alone keep his body alive.

And then there was Blake. Her body seemed to be curled up in a position that was common for one that was being held bridal style. Meaning that Adam was holding her the entire time, at least up until he was harmed. And the thought of any one such hunter or huntress coming close to harming Adam was quite laughable. Even if he had to set his former lover down to fight, it seemed impossible that anyone could match his skill.

The doctors were absolutely puzzled. Many of the fellow Faunus warriors had come up with some, in terms, preposterous theories. The only thought that came to Jay's mind about how Adams injuries transpired, were not one he was willing to except. But... it was very possible.

Could it be though? Is it possible that Adam, reaped from his inner demons, ripped from his only love and having been suddenly torn from Blake, decided to join her? Could it be that he had purposely put himself in danger in order to reunite with her in the afterlife?

Is it?... Would he, have gone that far?

To be with her?

The thought continued to circle his mind like a crazed wheel, effortlessly throwing evidence after evidence as to what had happened, despite Jays attempts to find another solution. Even with all the certifications against it. But no matter how much he searched or how hard he worked his already frantic brain, the only possible way that Adam could have ended like this, was the worst possible way.

His thoughts however were interrupted as someone it their hand on his shoulder, snapping him back to reality. He looked up to see one of the doctors, a rabbit Faunus with a mask over her mouth. Jay stood up over her before she spoke. "..commander... I!" Her lilac eyes were filled with tears as she spoke with a crumbling voice.

Jay put his hand to her mask and removed it, revealing her quivering lips before he hugged her. As said, many blamed the doctors for why Adam wasn't waking. But Jay knew better as the rabbit girl hugged him back before whispering in a shaky voice.

"We've done all we can." Jay felt his eyes begin to water with grief, knowing that time was simply not on Adams side. "...I'm, I'm so sorry..." The doctor said before breaking into a sobbing fit.

Jay rubbed his hand through her white hair and at her down to where he was only a minute ago. "...I'm going inside..." He whispered, to which she replied with a nod. As he stood, letting the girls hair flow through his fingers, the air around him became utterly cold and barren.

The closer he got to the tent, the cooler the air became. And when he opened the flaps and quickly entered, did he feel the most haunting of emotions. Surrounded only by two doctors, one of which was on his knees crying, the other with his eyes closed, Adam Taurus lay still on a blood covered bed.

Next to that was another bed, this one completely clean with no visible markings, which held Blake Belladonna. The former lover of Adam.

Jay breathed in a large gulp of air as he walked towards the beds. "...Jay..." One of the doctors said before stepping aside to let the commander examine their broken leader.

The mask finally removed from his burnt face, along with most of his clothing, Adam stared close eyed at the ceiling, his chest slowly rising before falling ever so abruptly. His tattered body, inside and out, was failing him.

And everyone in the tent knew from that point, that Adam Taurus wouldn't last much longer. No longer than Blake had anyway. But despite the depressing thoughts that swirled through everyone's heads, no one said anything. Probably because there was nothing to say.

Jay stood between Adam and Blake, setting down on his knees before letting out the tears he had been holding back for hours. Crying and weeping like a child in mourning, he whispered to himself over and over...

"...I.. I failed you my king... Adam... I've failed you..." Over and over, back and forth through his mind. His tears fell down on the already soaked sheets. "... I'm so sorry Adam..."

As he set his head down, feeling the vibrations of Adams raspy breathing, Jay brought his hand up to his leaders shoulder. His pulse was weak, and his heart was slowing down.

But as Jay weeped, keeping his hand on Adams shoulder, he felt a vibration coming from his leaders throat. Something different from the usual unhinged breaths. Jays head, along with the doctors, shot up in response to the sound coming from Adams throat.

"...HE'S TALKING!" Jay nearly shouted before rushing to Adams side, with the doctors behind him. Listening in to the nearly unpronounceable guttural sounds, which were more disturbing if anything, the words coming from their leader soon became clear.

Jay put his ear close to Adams face and listened closely. "...aahhhkk...aaaakk..!" Adam breathed as the first doctor moved to the otherside of the bed.

"What's he saying?" He said as the sounds continued.

"SHUT UP!" Jay whispered harshly, trying to understand what his leader was saying. It was quiet for a while before the sounds returned.

"...baaa...laaa." Soon enough, the words became clear. "...ake... Bla...Blake..ke.." He was calling for her. Adam Taurus was asking for Blake.

"Blake!" Jay and the doctor gasped before turning to the dead body of the cat Faunus.

"...bla...Blake..." Adam continued to gasp. Jay looked back and forth between Adam, Blake and the doctor. The bird Faunus then grabbed the bed which Blake lied on and slowly pulled it closer to Adams.

"What are?..." The doctor was about to ask before Jay shit him down.

"Shut up!" He replied as he moved the beds closer to eachother until the metal sides touched. As Adams breathing soon began to slow to an uncomfortable pace, Jay gently took Blakes hand in his own. Her skin was colder than the air around them. He then placed her hand into Adams open one and listened as his kings breathing soon began to calm.

The doctor, still puzzled by the actions of his commander, soon realized that Jay was simply following orders. The final command of Adam Taurus, was to be with Blake. And Jay, who nearly burst into tears as Adams hand slowly contracted over his lovers, had done the job perfectly.

Like he always had.

As Adams fingers intertwined with Blakes, the cold and unforgiving sound of the monitor next to the beds beeped and beeped before letting out a long sorrow note. Indicating that it's patients heart, had stopped its flow.

The doctors breathing became unsettling as he fell on his knees in pure grief. Jay followed suit by closing his eyes and letting out every last tear. The long drawn out note soon began to fade soon after the rabbit Faunus walked in, her eyes now red and soggy.

But despite the raw emotions pouring out from everyone in the room, emphasized when Jay and the rabbit Faunus hugged eachother in a tight embrace, there was a feeling of tranquility within the room.

The sight of the two lovers together in the end, with nothing standing in their way and no more pain to endure, brought upon a sad yet welcomed feeling. Like a thousand weights had been lifted. A small flicker of happiness.

With their fingers interlocked and their souls at rest, Blake Belladonna, the Traitor and the deserter, along with her lover, Adam Taurus, the Renegade, the assassin, we're finally together in death. As life had driven them apart, now nothing stopped them from finding eachother once more.

At one point it may have been all on Adam, but now...

She was his to hold for all eternity. And vise versa.

As it was meant to be.

* * *

Word had spread about Adams passing to the far reaches of Remnant. To every white fang member around the world, and even to the cities of the common folk. A tragedy for some, a normal Tuesday for others.

Either Way, as Jay stepped out from the tent, he saw the thousands of other members standing shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. The light from the moon was all they needed as every single member of the white fang from across the glide saluted to their fallen king.

And of course, for the most part, to the wilted queen that died at his side. Tears of all sizes fell on that day and on that day alone, did the entirety of the supposed terrorist group come together to say goodbye to their leader.

Adam had left this world with unfinished plans. But he left a worthy successor. As Jay saluted for the final time to the man who had led the clan through thick and thin, he turned to face the massive group behind him. Breathing in all the air he could muster, Jay spoke in a loud clear voice.

"My friends, let us remember today not as the day we lost one of our greatest leaders. And best of friends. But as the day that we as a group have united once again under a common banner." The bird Faunus wiped his eyes before continuing.

"And let our leaders death remind us all of what we are fighting for. Because one day, Whether you're a King, Nomad or Housekeeper... In the end, We will all dance with the grim reaper..."

* * *

 **Well. There you have it.**

 **I know it's not what most were expecting, but I think of that as a good thing sometimes. You get something different.**

 **To clear up how the polls went, most on FF wanted it to be a dream or where Blake lives and forgets everything that happened before she left the white fang.**

 **But, on DeviantArt and for those who follow the Killer-Nation, the final votes were almost unanimous for having them both die and be together in peace. I know it's cheesy, but considering the amount of options, I think I did an ok job.**

 **A big thanks for all the support and love and shout out to those certain messengers who helped out with the story. And thanks to another certain person for helping create the character Jay.**

 **But tell me what you guys think. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. Was it good, bad, great or meh? Don't be shy and critics are welcome.**

 **Unless of course they can't take any jokes... that just kills the mood.**

 **And if you have an idea for a story or just want to chat, feel free to message me.**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and come back for more. Be sure to subscribe to the Killer-Nation and follow my Partners in Crime on Deviantart, links in profile. Have a great day and I'll see you all real soon.**


	2. Well, you talked me into it

Hello watchers, followers and critics are welcome unless you can't have fun.

After careful consideration and about 5 minutes worth of thinking, I've decided to override my last statement. That being when I said I wouldn't do an alternate or revised ending of Mine to Hold. Well as put best by Al Snow "forget about it."

Yes, I am currently in the process of writing a spin off or alternate ending as I've come to see that maybe I was a bit of a jerk before and was more focused on my real life outside of writing(yes I have one of those) which I know most of you can understand.

And many have been asking if my recent issue with my deleted story "Golden Heat" had anything to do with it. Well the answer is no. That was in a completely different level of stupidity.

Not from me!

Just making that clear.

Back to the point. I will be making an alternate ending and hope to post it soon. As always feel fre to leave a like, review or pm if you have a suggestion or just feel like talking.

Im lonely!

Be sure to also check out my partners in crime of Deviantart, links on my profile. Have a wonderful day and remember...?

whatever you have to remember. It's not my business.


End file.
